


Liam Dunbar imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Liam Dunbar imagines from my tumblrs





	1. After practice (nsfw)

Lacrosse practice came to an end and it was just you and Liam left in the locker room.

“Coach was a real pain in the ass wasn’t he today,” Liam chuckled, shoving his gear into his locker.

He was shirtless with only a towel wrapped around his waist after his shower.

Your eyes raked over his body, stopping at the v lines under his abs.

“Like what you see?” Liam asked snapping you out of your daze.

“What? Sorry I didn’t mean to stare,” you said looking to the ground in embarrasment.

Suddenly his towel was on the ground right in your line of vision.

You were afraid to look up knowing he was now completely naked.

“Maybe I like it when you stare,” he said.

You slowly raised your eyes back up his legs, his erection standing tall.

Taking a step closer to him you reached out, gently taking hold of his cock.

Liam smiled at you giving you the go ahead to start stroking.

“Do you know how many times i’ve dreamed of this happening?” he asked as you stroked faster.

Out of pure adrenaline you got down onto your knees in front of him, making Liam bite his lip in anticipation.

You took an experimental lick up his shaft and Liam moaned loudly spurring you on.

Wrapping your lips around the tip Liam threw his head back against the lockers.

You took more of his into your mouth, still stroking the base of his cock.

Liam tangled his fingers in your hair, guiding you as you bobbed your head back and forth.

“So close,” Liam groaned.

You stroked faster, moved your mouth in a steady rhythem.

Liam grunted as he came in your mouth.

He slumped back into the lockers, sighing as he finished.

“Get up here,” he grinned.

You got back onto your feet and Liam immedietly brought his lips to yours.

“Come back to my place, my parents are out of town,” he said breaking the kiss.

“Well wait are waiting for? Let’s get out of here,” you smiled.


	2. First time headcanons (nsfw)

· Liam is like an eager little puppy your first time

· he just wants to make you feel good

· he makes sure to have plenty of condoms and lube

· he felt so awkward buying them from the liquor store

· he wore a hat with his hoodie up and couldn’t look the guy at the cash register in the eyes

· you had given each other a few handjobs before but this was his first time giving you a blowjob

· and certainly your first time doing anything penetrative

· he thinks he’s a top but really he is a bottom

· he cums quickly

· like really quickly

· but he uses all his energy to keep going until you cum

· he lays in your arms until you guys are ready to go again

· then you go for a second round where he tries topping you

· but you both know he’s gonna be the bottom in your sex life


End file.
